custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
The Hive (location)
The Hive is a series of caves in a mountain on one of the Southern Islands of the Matoran Universe. Geography Located on one of the Southern Islands, the Hive consists of multiple caverns inside a mountain. After being discovered by the makuta Kwixne, they were found to be in fairly poor shape as only four different sections to the cave were in existence, and the 'honeycomb' structure was extremely vague. As Kwixne built more resident workers, the caverns was added to bit by bit, eventually containing over 2000 different chambers in a honeycomb structure inside the mountain alone. Following the Evacuation of the Matoran Universe, the Hive's chambers also expand outward, the new walls on the outside made from a solid form of Protodermis Honey. The chambers each vary in size, purpose and decoration; the smallest chambers are the Worker's Quarters, which are designed to be the equivalent of Stables for the Rahi workers to be looked after by the Matoran citizens. The Matoran chambers are slightly larger and contain housing areas for the Matoran, although over time the Matoran were given oermission to break the Honeycomb structure to turn the indivicual quarters into an entire city. In the center of the Hive is the grandest chamber, where Kwixne resides. In this chamber is a pool of energized protodermis, Kwixne's throne and various royal decor. Only Guardian and other permitted citizens are capable of entering the chamber. Because of its structure, the Hive covers several floors and to date consists of most of the mountain's interior. However, several chambers in some areas have either been scrapped, abandoned or caved in, forcing movement to elsewhere. Although the Hive is a series of caves, it is not suitable for the operation of Nuvohk or Onu-Matoran, as the Hive (following the discovery and mass production of Protodermis Honey) is quite bright inside. Residents The builders and original residents of the Hive were the Hythop; insectoid Rahi that used a hive mind much like Bohrok. However, these residents were eliminated or otherwise driven out by an unknown force. Many years later, the island was re-inhabited by the makuta Kwixne, who restored the chambers and made them larger. She created the Volrahn and Anethe, 'worker' Rahi for the Hive's construction and maintenence. For several years, these were the only inhabitants of the Hive, until Kwixne began to kidnap and subjugate Matoran that came to the island. The Matoran that worked in the Hive would generally change from their original colours to yellow and black, and would lose their innate powers.As a result, the Matoran workers could be considered a new type of Matoran, though Kwixne never gave them such a title. As Kwixne is a Makuta, and has the powers of one, another potential resident of The Hive are Kraata made by her. However, none have survived Kwixne's experimentation into making new Rahi. Another former resident of The Hive was "Guardian", a combination of a Matoran with a Volrahn and Anethe that acted as a protector and translator for the Matoran in the Hive. He betrayed Kwixne and was eventually killed when she escaped captivity. Protodermis Honey After the Hive's second occupation by Kwixne and the workers, a new substance was discovered by Guardian. The substance, known as Protodermis Honey or Nectardermis, could be made by mixing berries, flower petals and liquid Protodermis in order to form a sweet, edible substance that would give small rejuvenation to the drinker. In addition to being rejuvenated, a being that drank large quantities of it could restore their elemental powers if they had been drained or otherwise lost. A solid form of Protodermis Honey could also be manufactured by applying trace amounts of energized protodermis to the mixture, and while inedible, the solidified version was fully capable of being used for construction of external chambers to the Hive. Category:Locations